Pokemon: Legend of Ash
by sid.praveen22
Summary: Halfway thorugh his Kalos Journey, Ash begins two question his abilities as a Pokemon Trianer with Cilan, he disappears for years and later returns to claim the title of Pokemon Grandmaster. This is the story of a legend
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyy guys it's me sid, praveen22 it's been like what a long time? I have decided not to write the Return. Instead I will write my own story. This is not a betrayal story . The theme is similar to champions revived glory. Ash questions his abilities as a trainer and leaves with all his pokemon tom trsin in isolation. First of all there will be some changes. Delia is not ash's real mother. She will appear later in the story . Ash will fake his death to throw his friends off his trail. However cilan and his kalos friends will be with him. Serena will only make a cameo. This is my original story so I want it to become a masterpiece. It will be 200 chapters. The shippings : Hoennshipping, Ash will be paired up with Bianca the one from alto mare. Latios will comeback to life (he will be ash's 2nd strongest.) . Ash's Charizard will be Mega Charizard X permanently. There will be no Fairy types. For me they don't exist. The tournament will be all generations. Ash will halt his kalos journey to do this. He will only have: Froakie and fletchling.( Talonflame and Greninja). . Ash will also be zane blackwood as the unova champion. I will let you guys know more on those. The moves will also be all geneatons no changes on that. I will start writing in June since I am really busy in the school year. And I will finish it in two months. SO until then hold on to your seats cuz this is a story worth waiting for. I promise it will becoe legendeary as champions revived glory, mays crush, Pokemon league of ultimates. And other master pieces. I need OC's for the masters tournament. So give me sugestions. And I will be taling to kingfatman 25 to let me use eclipse silverline in the tournament. So until then see you.

P.S. Ash's father is red the trainer from the games who is the current grandmaster. not Giovanni. I will give you more updates on my Profile so visit it. REMEMBER GIVE ME OC's AND THEIR TYPE OF POKEMON U WANT ME to put on the tournament. Oh yeah champions arw the ultimate authority in my story. All right thren I will see you guys in June Until then. This is 22 aka the blaziken mask signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I put up the prologue hope you like it

Prologue

A lone trainer stood on the top of Mt. Silver, staring out into the distance. He had raven black hair and auburn eyes. He was tanned and wore a blue jacket with a pokeball symbol hat. His expression was cold but calm. His name was Ash Ketchum, but to the world he was dead. Today he is known as Vulcan Dragonfang, champion of the Unova region. He had beaten Alder for the champion title years earlier. He had turned the Unova region into the most powerful of all the six leagues. Now he had one more goal to become what he had dreamed all along, The Pokemongrandmaster. The current holder was his father Red Ketchum, a Pokémon prodigy who had singlehandedly defeated the Elite Four of Kanto years earlier. Now it was his turn to become a legend like father. Therefore he was going to enter the master's league which would be held in 2 months' time. Suddenly, his poke gear rang. He opened it up to see the face a gorgeous looking brunette with a white cap on her head. Her beautiful brown eyes made Ash live with happiness. This was Bianca Rodriguez, his girlfriend of six years who lived in Altomare. After he faked his death to throw all his friends except Cilan off the trail, He and his Pokémon had been living there with Bianca and her grandfather Lorenzo. Cilan and his Kalos friends except Serena. "Ashyy! When are you coming home?" Bianca asked. "Soon." Ash said. "After I beat the challenger who's coming to battle me." "Okay, but be sure to come home early. I love you." Bianca said. "Love you too Hun. Take care bye." After putting the poke gear away the silhouette of a salamence appeared. Ash smirked as the majestic dragon landed and on it was none other than the legendary Silver. "Finally I get to battle the most powerful trainer alive." He said. Ash said nothing except pulling out two pokeballs and throwing them up in the air. From the first pokeball emerged a dragon colored blue and white. This was the legendary Pokémon Latios, who had died and brought back to life from his soul dew form. Now he was Ash's 2nd strongest Pokémon. From the second pokeball emerged a black dragon with blue flames from either sides of his jaws. Its tattered looking wings proved it had been through a lot of battles. It had a blue flame sprouting from the tail. This was Ash's first fire type and most powerful Pokémon Charizard. Silver stared amazed at the majestic looking dragon, while his Salamence started sweating bullets. It knew in an instant that that it would not be able to win this battle. Silver then took out another poke ball and threw it up in the air. From it emerged a bird covered in flames, the legendary Pokémon Moltres. "Let's end this quickly Moltres Fire blast Salamence Hyper Beam." Both Pokémon charged up their attacks and fired. Ash smirked as the attacks collided with his Pokémon. When the smoke cleared Silver looked stunned they were unaffected. "Damn. He's good." Silver thought. "It's time I ended this. Latios Dragon Dance Charizard activate Blaze. Latios became surrounded in draconic energy and Charizard became covered in dark blue aura that radiated and He roared in battle lust. "Finish this with Blast Burn and Draco Meteor." Ash cried. An orange ball appeared in front of Latios and shot into the sky where it exploded and released several spheres of energy that rain down on the opponents, while Charizard was engulfed in blue aura and punched the ground, whereupon the opponent's battle field exploded. When smoke cleared both of Silver's Pokémon were out. "No way that happened you are a legend" Silver cried in amazement. Ash only smirked as he returned Latios and got on Charizard towards Altomare, towards Bianca, the love of his life. He only smirked as he thought of Silver's word. He knew he would engrave his name in history and it would be known as the _**Legend of Ash.**_


End file.
